Primordia Descending
by AlexBladeknight
Summary: In Primordia Descending, the world is on the edge of collapse. Darkness is descending on this world, and it is depending on three powerful heroes - Matt the swordsman, Raven the gunsman, and Alice the magician. Some teammates will be lost, and some will be found in the advent of light.


Primordia Descending

Raven set out for victory. Raven had a wide array of weapons – swords, rifles, pistols, snipers, anything that you could possibly ask for, he had it. Like this, no one would be able to stand in his way. You see, this was part of his master plan. His father had died trying to take over Seretei State, the biggest kingdom in the entire world of Seretei, and Raven wasn't about to fail his father's dream. He'd tried before, but he couldn't remember what had stopped him… But with his new weapons, he could fight one hundred imperial soldiers and win. He would kill the king, taking over the world of Seretei in one huge coup.

Raven snuck closer and closer to the castle, quickly grabbing both the soldiers at the gate and killing them. Raven put a Quiet Bomb on the lowered porticullis, jumped back and watched as the bomb quietly destroyed the iron bars. It was an impressive invention, courtesy of Raven himself, to invent a bomb that could destroy like a ninja. Raven jumped through the rubble, and drew a pistol expecting multiple soldiers. But there were no guards. Strange. "I heard you were coming around, Raven." Raven spun around to see who had addressed him, but there was no one there.

"You made a mistake in coming here." This time it was a woman, still one that he could not see.

"Who are you? Show yourself, cowards, so I can kill you myself!" Raven roared, angry that these people were taunting him yet refused to show their face.

"My name is Matt." The man said. But instead of the powerful imperial soldier he expected, a sixteen-year-old boy walked out from the castle doors with a woman in a white dress. The boy had blonde hair, a pirate-like hat, and a leather jacket. "Most powerful warrior in the castle."

"My name is Alice." She had piercing green eyes, brownish-reddish hair, and a staff with some kind of crystal on the top. "Most powerful magician in the castle."

"The king informed us that you actually dared to threaten his life. No one will kill the king while we watch. We will defeat you!" Matt shouted. Matt drew a long, black katana from a sheath at his side, and held it towards Raven. The blade flashed red for about half a second, and then he charged.

From the start, Raven understood that these were no ordinary mercenaries. Their look appeared too powerful to be soldiers. Matt moved faster than a normal person could, nearly slicing Raven in half, but missing due to Raven's own superhuman speed and reflexes. But Matt was more powerful than he had expected – when the sword hit the ground, the ground smashed. Matt turned around to slash him again, Raven performing a quick parry and knocking Matt's blade onto the ground. But he had forgotten about Alice. She cast her hand out, and Raven's arm burst into flames. The fire began to spread and burn brighter, so Raven fell back to the ground, patted out the flames, and got out his radio. He called some of his friends, the ones over his artillery that would help him defeat the castle if it got bad enough. As soon as he put his radio down, two green tanks of his own design crashed through the castle fortifications. The cannons on both tanks targeted the two mercenaries, the fear that should have been inspired in their eyes strangely absent. "I'll admit, you guys are tough. But now it's all over."

"Are you sure about that?" Matt asked, calm and collected.

"FIRE!" Raven shouted into the radio, the two tanks firing their cannons at the mercenaries.

An explosion of fire and metal. Raven got on his knees and covered his face from the light. It was a waste that such powerful warriors had to die, but they were against him. So killing them was merely required. Business was business. And that agonizing scream didn't help his conscience either. Wait… that wasn't agony. Before Raven could put his finger on it, a light brighter than the mechanical hell wrought by the missiles shone free of the explosion. A wave of that same light pushed over the tanks and combusted them, scrap metal and wheels flying everywhere. The wave knocked over Raven, pushing him into one of the remains of the walls and knocking him out.

"Huh… where am I?"

"What happened?"

"All I remember is some blinding light…"

"Two figures…"

"Chains…"

"AWAKEN, PRISONER!" The king roared. Raven was in chains, guarded by imperial soldiers and slack, weak, and unable to complete his coup. "You have been charged with attempted coup, castle damages, and the deaths of multiple imperial soldiers, not even counting the multiple other times you've been accused of all of these things and wormed your way out like an eel! What do you have to say for yourself?" Silence. "Alright, then, you worthless piece of scum! By the power invested in me by Seretei State, the most powerful kingdom in Seretei, I-"

"Wait! Great King Crescent, we would like to request something of you." Matt and that Alice girl shouted.

"Anything for my favorite heroes. What can I do for you today?"

"We understand our request is somewhat hefty, and might be a bit unreasonable, but it will be understandable in the long run."

"Yes? Ask, I have a prisoner waiting."

"Well… it's about him. We need him."

"Why?"

"Primordia."

"…"

"I know it's hard to grasp, but remember this is in the outlook of the world! Raven is needed by everyone."

"Alright… but if he tries any of this EVER again, then his head will roll."

"Thank you, King Attilus. Goodbye."

"Why did you save me? Who are you? Why aren't you dead?"

"I thought you didn't fall victim of the Memory Charm. But, like you always do, you were lying. Alice thought you were faking to get to us, but, also like always, she's too trusting. Alice, if you would." Alice put her hands on Raven's head and concentrated. Raven felt an eternity of memories returning to him. Meeting the two heroes. Going on adventures. The broken ring. Memory lost. An evil force coming down on all life.

"We need you to stop Primordia." Alice explained.

"I'll do it… and sorry. For trying to kill you and all."

"Don't worry about it? Though it's thanks to Alice we even lived through that. And besides! You've tried to kill me three times now. I'm used to it!" Matt exclaimed.


End file.
